


I Hear the Bells

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Pure Love, Wedding Fluff, katanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: The day Anna finally got to marry the love of her life, Katherine.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	I Hear the Bells

The soft glow of morning was the first thing Anna noted of the day, it was a peaceful way to wake up, no alarm demanding her to get up and begin her day. No for today was her day, her and her amazing fiancé's day to celebrate their love. Anna had always been convinced that she was never going to fall in love, that there was no one in the world to love her for who she was, she never realized how wrong she was. For the first day of her junior year in high school, would be the time she'd meet her soulmate, Anna didn't even believe it at the time. Katherine was the younger cousin of one of her best friends, Anne, the two girls had known each other since the first grade and remained very close throughout the years. She'd met Katherine during the lunch period, that was shared between freshmen and juniors, hell Anna wasn't even sure she'd paid much attention to anything her friends had been talking about that day since she was so distracted by the beauty of the girl sitting in front of her. Katherine was freshly fifteen, her brown hair was highlighted with pink and Anna swore she looked like angel. She'd personally given Katherine the title of dove from that day forward and their love started to blossom over the two years Anna had left in high school, it was really hard at graduation for Katherine since Anna and the rest of the group were all her friends and they were all going away to college while she had two more years left. And she was right, it was hard seeing her girlfriend only every few weeks as well as her cousin and other friends. But soon Katherine graduated and was off to college, both Anna and Katherine had big plans for the future, and all those planned included each other. Anna had been out of college for two years and working when she finally popped the question to Katherine who promptly said yes and they enjoyed a long three year engagement before their wedding date. 

And that day had finally come, and Anna was so excited for it. It was going to be exactly as they planned it, surrounded by their family and friends. Anna's bridal party consisted of her friends Aragon and Cathy while Kat's were Anne and Jane. And they were surrounded by their friends children as well, Mary, Elizabeth, Edward and Mae. Mary was the oldest of their friends children, a bright five year old who resembled her mother in everyway, Aragon was on and off again from Mary's father since he wasn't making the best decisions in life but Aragon's main concern has always been Mary. As for Elizabeth and Edward, they were born five weeks apart and now are both three years old. Elizabeth is a special little product of love since Anne is married to Cathy. The two had fallen in love in high school and always spoke about how they wanted children and how they were going to bring them into the world. They decided to have a donor that matched Cathy's appearance while Anne was pregnant with Elizabeth and it had gone amazing and really showed Anna and Kat that it was a option for them when or if they ever decided to have children. And Edward, the poor lad was surrounded by girls, Jane had married during college to an amazing man named Eric, and they had little Edward who everyone in their friend group adored. And then came little Mae, five months ago, Anne and Cathy decided they wanted another baby and this Cathy was the one to carry Mae, the pregnancy had been a little rough on Cathy, but luckily both her and Mae were healthy. 

"Auntie Anna! You no see Auntie Kat before she walks!" Elizabeth exclaims, snapping Anna from her thoughts to face her three year old niece who was distraught at the idea that Anna had seen Kat before she walked down the aisle. To be fair, they told Elizabeth and Edward to give them something to keep their minds and feet settled through the dinner the previous night, apparently Elizabeth had taken it more seriously than they thought. "Lizzy it's okay love, I just can't see Auntie Kat in her dress." Anna says as she pressed a soft kiss to Kat's temple before exiting the bed and going to retrieve a pouting in the doorway. God Anna prayed for her two friends since Elizabeth is a spitting image of Anne who was a troublemaker through most of their youth. "Let's go find your mommies before they begin to worry." Anna says as she lifted Elizabeth onto her hip and walked down the hallway of the lodge they'd all stayed in, since the venue for the wedding was only about a five minutes drive away. "Mae Mae was crying so I look for Eddie." Elizabeth replies as Anna gently knocked on the Parr family door and a very tired Cathy opened the door. 

"Good morning, happy wedding day." Cathy says with a tired smile as Elizabeth chuckles at her mother. 

"Mae still keeping you guys up?" Anna asks as she set Elizabeth on her feet and the toddler was off again, no doubt still trying to find Edward as Cathy nodded her head. 

"She's a night owl, and Liz isn't. We got both ends of the stick." Cathy jokes as Anne appeared beside her with Mae snuggled up to her chest, the baby calm and alert as she looked around. "Yes it's so much fun having a baby that won't fall asleep until two and then have a toddler that is up at seven." Anne replies, "Is Kat awake yet?" 

"No, but Lizzy didn't like that I saw her Aunt before the ceremony." Anna answers which earned a laugh from both her friends. 

"She just wants everything to be perfect." Anne replies. 

"I understand where she's coming from." Anna nods, seeing Elizabeth return with Edward at her side, the boy all sheepish as he spotted his aunts as well as baby Mae. 

"Look I found Eddie!" Elizabeth exclaims, "Now we find Mary!" Elizabeth tugged Edward behind her as the adults chuckled about all of Elizabeth's energy. 

-Hour Later-  
Anne, Jane, and Elizabeth had found themselves getting ready in Kat's room while Anna was with Cathy, Catherine and Mary in the neighboring room. Little Edward was bouncing between the two rooms, half not enjoying all the hair and makeup, but also wanting to see his pretty aunts get ready. Mae was fast asleep in her mothers' room while they got ready so their little girl wouldn't be fussy during the ceremony and they had a sitter coming up to take care of Mae during the ceremony. Kat was a nervous wreck and there wasn't anything that Jane and Anne could do to calm her down, but they knew they couldn't get Anna since Kat was very sure that she wanted to stick to the tradition that they couldn't see each other before the ceremony. "Kat you really need to breath or you're going to pass out." Jane states as she curled Kat's hair and the twenty three year old looked back at Jane through the mirror with bug eyes. "I'm just so worried." Kat admits as she fiddles with her engagement ring on her finger. She knew that it wasn't cold feet, she was so happy with the love of her life, but she was so scared that something was going to wrong for their special day. "You so pretty Auntie Kat." Elizabeth smiles as she kisses her aunt's cheek which made Kat smile slightly. 

"As are you my darling." Kat smiles as Elizabeth adjusts her flower crown on her head. 

"I do good job with flowers, Mary and I practiced!" Elizabeth exclaims. 

"You do Liz, a wonderful job." Kat agrees, finding her nerves being calmed in the simple conversation of talking with a child. A knock lightly came to the door and Anne opened it to see little Mary with a big smile. "Mary dear you don't need to knock, it's just your aunts." Kat says. 

"Mommy says it's impolite to not knock." Mary insists, "And I have something from Aunt Anna." The five year old walked over to her youngest aunt, handing her a folded note as Kat's smile grew bigger, "Thank you dear, tell Aunt Anna I say thank you." Kat says, giving Mary a gentle hug as Aragon's daughter skipped her way out of the room and back to her mother. Kat slightly blushed as she read the name on the note, 'To my world.' Slowly Kat opened the note and read it to herself with a smile. 

'My beautiful Kat, it's the big day my love! We're getting married, it's amazing to think about and I'm so grateful for you every single day. You're my world and I can't imagine life without you. I'll see you at the alter, please breath and wear that gorgeous smile. With love, Anna.' 

A slight blush found it's way to Kat's cheeks as she reread the note a few times as the ceremony drew closer and everyone drove over to the venue. First Anna went down followed by their closest friends and their children as Anna took a deep breath waiting for the woman she loved. And then came Kat down the aisle and Anna almost cried on the spot, hell Anne had never seen her best friend cry before that day. Kat was soft spoken throughout the ceremony, only really telling her vows to Anna, ones that she'd written herself, struggling to find the right words to say to her soulmate. And they were the perfect words to Anna who broke down into tears, and kissing Kat's temple after she was done. And Anna followed in suit telling Kat her vows softly, after all they were the promises that they were making to each other. Kat had tears rolling down her face throughout it, and soon they were declared married. 

Anna had loved Kat for eight years and now she was going to spend forever with her, it felt so right as they got to take the pictures with their bridal party as well as family and Kat insisted on getting a picture with her nieces and nephew, beaming heavily as she cradled little Mae in her arms, the baby having a matching flower crown to Elizabeth and Mary as Aragon watched the smile that Anna had on her face as she watched Kat with all the little kids who were all distracted by a million different things, that poor photographer. "That's your next step." Aragon says softly as she patted Anna on the shoulder, "And she's going to make a good mom, both of you are." 

"I can't wait for that." Anna nods as Kat looked up at her wife. 

"Babe come be in the picture." Kat says. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Alright kiddos let's get settled so your Auntie has a nice picture of us all." Anna says as she lifted Edward onto her hip while getting Elizabeth to stand in front of her and hold still while Mary was being the easy child and stood on her tippy toes, trying to be as tall as her Aunts. Finally the photographer got a nice picture while Anne and Cathy watched their oldest puzzled, "Why does she smile like a demon?" Anne asks. 

"She wakes up before seven, she is a demon." Cathy sighs.


End file.
